A computer model for estimating internal dose in dosed feed and dosed drinking water studies has been developed. The model was constructed based on linear theory. The animal's feeding and drinking habits, as well as the linear kinetics of the test chemical in animals were built into the model. Blood concentrations of test chemicals in dosed feed and in dosed drinking water studies were simulated using the developed model. The actual blood concentrations in rodents administered text chemical in feed and drinking water studies were compared to those predicted by the model. Results of the modeling studies accurately predicted the blood concentrations.